dayeimbefandomcom-20200213-history
Arcwelon
Details *'Alignment': *'Power Level': *'Domain(s)': Knowledge, Tempest Description Arcwelon, God of Story and Storytelling. His domains are knowledge and tempest. He often takes the form of a gigantic old wise turtle. Arcwelon's symbol is that of a bisected rectangle which represents an open book, often decorative items have turtle themed designs and details. The three core tenets of the faith of Arcwelon are as follows, every story contains some truth, no matter how small or large, remember the past, and to seek and collect the stories. Worshippers of Arcwelon are called Seeker, the clerics are called Curators and the paladins of Arcwelon are called Stewards of the Yarn. Each temple to Arcwelon is a giant library, it is in these libraries that clerics of Arcwelon place all the stories and books they have collected over time as well as where they keep and write their own stories. There are two Holy Days celebrated in honor of Arcwelon and the first of these is The High Chronicle. The High Chronicle consists of both feast, and legend, all culminating in the Great Memoir which is grand story telling challenge. The realm in which Arcwelon dwells is called Ismeret, the realm is woven together out of all the stories ever told or known. - Collab Arcwelon's Magnum Opus This giant tome was penned by the god himself, or so the story goes. It grants the owner proficiency and advantage on all knowledge based checks made while in possession of the tome. The true power of the tome is allowing it's user to relive stories within its pages. If they know a story they are allowed to travel to that time and place, and take with them those who know the story as well and are in physical contact with the tome. This allows those who travel through the tome to rewrite the story through their actions. - Joatmoniac Ceremonies The Ceremonies for Arcwelon are inspirational. Even followers of other deities Evil or Good, come to these ceremonies for their stories alone. Adventurers come to these often to learn of rumors of treasures or rumors concerning things they are looking for. A follower of Arcwelon is required to take in stories, wherever they are. At these Ceremonies, to give back to Arcwelon, they stand and shout their stories in long public orations (note they are not allowed to do it in monotone but need to display stories with passion and almost 'acting' style). While one of the assembly is orating, there are two people in the audience (who are also participating in the Ceremony) The Listeners listen to the stories, but usually spend the time jotting down stories. The other religious group are the Repeaters who write down what the Orator is speaking using a form of shorthand. This is the most basic of ceremonies referred to by outsiders as the Climax of Tales. This is a great place for players to hear about rumors and other things, outside of the local tavern (I suspect that this angers local bartenders). - Almarianknight The Eternal Tome There are legends of a man who walks the land gathering stories in a small black book which bears the mark of Archelon. Some say the man has been granted immortality, others believe he has the ability to walk between time, skipping forward and backwards all the while collecting information. Although no one knows for sure how he got this object or what it does exactly, they do know that he has been present at every major event for thousands of years. So basically, if I had to describe this object it allows its user to fill it with stories and in return it seems to stop them from aging. This item is not given lightly, or perhaps there is only one in existence. What I can say is that he who possesses it is in many ways the closest person to Arcwelon. - Insightfulhedgehog Tenants The three core tenets of the faith of Arcwelon are as follows: *Every story contains some truth, no matter how small or large. *Remember the past. *To seek and collect the stories. Relationships Relationships with other gods still needed. Category:Deities